


why is it always you three?

by usoverlooked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usoverlooked/pseuds/usoverlooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Kira has lived in Beacon Hills from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why is it always you three?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dicey for prompting this and to Mori for the idea for the last bit.

The summer when Stiles and Scott are eleven, they go to the movies about once a week. Every Thursday, the matinee, whatever is the closest thing to a superhero movie that they haven’t seen yet. One week, a girl shows up and sits one row ahead of them. The matinees are usually fairly empty, so Scott and Stiles talk at the movie. Or, more accurately, Stiles does and Scott laughs at whatever he’s saying. This time, when they’re about a third of the way into the movie, the girl laughs at something Stiles says. At age eleven, girls are a very important thing and so Stiles turns to Scott with a cocky grin. Scott punches his shoulder.

After the movie, the boys practically fall out of their seats to get her attention. She’s short, which Scott likes because most girls are taller than them at this point. She also sticks her hand out for them to shake, which is a little weird for kids but both boys later agree they like the formality of it.

“I’m Kira,” she says and both boys introduce themselves. She tugs on her braid as they walk out of the theatre and explains that her family moved to town because her dad is a principal at the high school. Stiles is quick to point out that his dad is the sheriff and Scott’s mom is a doctor – a nurse, Scott corrects proudly – and the trio agree that all three jobs are important.

“We’re gonna go grab a pizza and then go to my house and play some Zelda,” Scott announces. Kira nods, looking rather put out and Scott nudges her with his elbow. “You should come.”

So she does. And just like that their duo is a trio.

 

Their eighth grade year, Stiles flops onto their lunch table and sighs heavily. Scott exchanges a look with Kira before tugging Stiles into a seat by his backpack. Kira giggles and Scott grins at her.

“Lydia Martin is dating Jackson Whittemore,” Stiles whines before dropping his head onto the table with a loud noise. Kira jumps at it and Scott simply claps his friend on the back. Stiles mumbles something about what does Jackson even have that he doesn’t.

“Rich parents,” Kira points out.

“A Porsche, as soon as he can drive,” Scott adds, smiling at Kira. She grins back.

“Good looks,” Kira puts in, and Stiles squawks. Scott’s shoulders shake as he tries not to laugh.

“And apparently Lydia Martin’s love,” he sings the last word and Kira bursts into laughter. Stiles sits up and shoves at Scott, who is nearly doubled over. Stiles questions their friendship and Kira points out – between giggles – that he does so nearly once a week. Stiles tosses his hands in the air and groans.

 

 

 

“I want to finish Catching Fire and I have Ben and Jerry’s in the freezer,” Kira says. She holds up the book in question, her finger working as a bookmark. Stiles scoffs at this, motions to the area behind him with his baseball bat. Kira narrows her eyes at him. “Also, you look a little bit crazy with that bat.”

“First of all, this bat could save someone’s life someday, it is a precautionary measure. Second of all,I’ll just go with Scott and not you and we’ll be like the Hardy Boys, so that’s just fine, Nancy Drew,” Stiles says, with a note of triumph. Kira waves a hand at him and turns to go back inside. Stiles taps his bat on the bottom step to her house. “Hey, Kir, this is gonna be our year, okay?”

“You say that every year when school starts,” Kira calls over her shoulder. She opens her front door and grins at him. “But, sure, this is gonna be our year.”

Kira gets inside and toes off her shoes, picks up her cell phone. She dials up Scott, who answers rather sleepily. It’s charming and she smiles at the phone. Kira quickly warns him that Stile is headed his way.

“Lemme guess, the yearly ‘let’s go explore the graveyard’ bit,” Scott asks and Kira laughs. Scott smiles at the sound of it.

“This year it’s ‘let’s go explore the forest’,” Kira says. Scott makes a noncommittal noise before telling her it doesn’t sound awful. He’s right and Kira says as much, but points out that she’s right at the part where Katniss realizes the arena is a clock. Scott squawks about spoilers for a few seconds before Kira apologizes.

“Hey, and Scott?” Kira settles on her bed as she talks, clicks on her bedside light and flinches at the shock from it. She shakes her hand and wonders why that’s been happening to her so often with lights. “Just be careful.”

“Don’t worry so much,” Scott says, tone soothing. “Besides, didn’t Stiles tell you? It’s gonna be our year.”

 

The boys show up at Kira’s house about a week later, exactly three minutes after she finishes dinner. Her mom gives Scott an odd look as she lets them in but her dad greets them same as ever. Kira’s parents adore them – particularly Scott, as her mother has mentioned that Stiles is a bit, in her words, ‘talkative’. The trio head up to Kira’s room, with Stiles chattering over his shoulder excitedly about a history project.

“So, is this about why you guys have been weird the last couple days?” Kira asks as she sits on her bed. Stiles flops next to her on his stomach and her pillows bounce with the motion. Scott seems oddly distracted by something and Kira watches as he tilts his head up and sniffs. She motions at him. “Is he okay?”

“Look, this is gonna sound-“

“Scotty’s a werewolf,” Stiles bursts, rolling to his side. He rolls a bit too far and falls off the bed. Kira stares at him, then looks up to Scott. Scott smiles sheepishly and Kira laughs, half-nervous.

“You’re not kidding?” She asks and both boys shake their heads. Stiles sits up, hands gripping the edge of Kira’s bedspread. He begins to rabble about rabbits and anchors and claws. Kira listens, soaks most of it in before looking up to Scott.

“So, yeah, I’m, uh, a werewolf,” he says, rubbing at his hair with one hand. Kira nods.

“Well, I guess we should figure out what that means,” Kira says and both boys exchange a look.

“Just like that?” Scott asks. “You aren’t like freaked out?”

Kira shrugs. “I mean, yeah, but we’re in this together, aren’t we?”

So they are.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ **[masonjo](http://masonjo.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
